The Blind Boy
by Darksinokaru
Summary: /I did some major editing to chapter 3/ Sephiroth, on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons, comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains of Nibelheim. Thing is, Cloud’s blind. Sephiroth/Cloud OOC
1. The Blind Boy

The Blind Boy

**Summary:** Sephiroth, on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons, comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains of Nibelheim. Thing is, Cloud's blind. Sephiroth/Cloud OOC

**Full Summary:** Sephiroth is on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons when he comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains. The thing is, Cloud's blind. Attachment and attraction run their course until blindly in love, Sephiroth takes the blind boy into his possession. Sephiroth/Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. All are property of Square Enix. I make no profit from this fiction, I wrote it because I have writers block and I was bored.

Other than that, I hope you all enjoy.

**Author: Darksinokaru**

**Story: The Blind Boy**

**Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud**

**Rating: M

* * *

**

The snow was bitterly cold but it didn't even faze the silver haired warrior. No, it wasn't that it didn't bother him… He just didn't seem to notice. How could he? When his mind was battling with itself, trying to dissect vast amounts of information regarding his self.

'_How could I have not realized?'_ Sephiroth knew he had been different, but this different?

"Mother…" The word flitted passed his chapped, parted lips in a white puff of breath. Was she really his mother? Or was she not? He stood deep in the forests outside Nibelheim, his pure black clothing standing in stark contrast the heavenly whites that surrounded him. Only his whispering silver hair seemed to compliment the serene beauty at all. Sorrow filled his electric green eyes that seemed to dim as he stared down at the pure white snow around him.

"So pure… I'm just a taint to this world." Sephiroth's black dressed figure upon this pure white ground seemed to physically display that he indeed, was impure.

"I… Hate them." Sephiroth muttered in a low voice. A part of him wanted to lash out and destroy everything that had any kind of link to him, and another part just wanted to disappear and never be found.

"I want revenge." Sephiroth paused and raised his hand out in front of him, palm up when he noticed small flakes of ice begin to fall. Looking up toward the cloudy gray sky, long silver lashes fluttered when the flakes fell into his face.

"P-please…" Sephiroth stopped, jerked on his feet and looked around him. He stood in a small clearing amidst the forest where the trees were absent, revealing the sky above. Sephiroth's sharp, quick eyes searched the clearing until they paused in on a bundled, quivering ball. It took a second for Sephiroth to make out a blob of blonde hair and the color of red cloth. The body shivered violently and Sephiroth felt instant pity when it rose its face. Sephiroth paused; it was a boy. The boy's heart shaped face was pale and his nose a deep red, his lips almost purple. But the boy held his eyes closed tightly, as if in pain.

"P-please…" Sephiroth stayed where he was, staring down at the boy as the flakes of snow began to fall in greater amounts.

"P-please… I-it's… S-so co-cold." Sephiroth took a step forward and heard a sob.

"P-please… I'm l-loss-st." The voice was undeniably sweet and sounded so fragile. Sephiroth frowned. Somehow, this kid looked worse off than he was.

'_But looks can be deceiving.'_ Sephiroth stared longer, listening to the sobbing blonde. What was he doing? Just standing there? He should either just leave him to freeze or help him, but at the same time, Sephiroth felt resentment toward the blonde building. He was normal. He probably had a family, friends, a real life. He had everything Sephiroth had ever coveted, and the dumb kid got himself lost by himself, about to freeze to death.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Sephiroth sneered coldly and the boy sobbed harder. Irritated and jealous Sephiroth quickly pulled Marasume, and pointed the long blades tip to the boy's face, but the boy didn't even flinch.

"I-I was h-hiking… I s-started ru-running wh-when a mons-ster attac-cked." Now that was stupid. But something other than the boy's I.Q. triggered Sephiroth's next question.

"Why not open your eyes?" The boy trembled harder. Why not look? Why did he not flinch? Were his eyes frozen shut from his tears or something?

"I-I-t d-does-sn't matter." The boy muttered hopelessly before curling back into a ball. Sephiroth sheathed his sword in irritation and walked up toward the boy.

"P-please… S-save me." He pleaded again as he squeezed himself tight. Sephiroth kneeled before the boy and stared hard at him.

"Look up at me." The boy raised his head but didn't open his eyes.

"I said to look at me." The boy finally opened his eyes and Sephiroth steeled himself when he was met with the dull blue of the boy's large eyes.

"I-I c-can't…" Sephiroth immediately understood. He stared deep into those unfocused eyes and found himself leaning closer to stare deeper. He'd never seen a real blind person before. And just like that a strange twinge in Sephiroth's chest made him frown. So he lived in complete darkness. No wonder he got lost. Sephiroth's pity returned now as he looked the boy over. He was dressed in thick clothing, obviously prepared for the snow, and the red Sephiroth saw was a red scarf.

Sephiroth watched him, somehow feeling that this boy was in as much misery at the moment physically as Sephiroth felt mentally.

"Would you care to be put out of your misery?" The boy raised his face toward Sephiroth's voice, his eyes once again closed.

"Why?" Sephiroth paused, taken by surprise.

"You're in misery. You're blind. You can't take even care of yourself. I could end it all for you." Sephiroth waited. The boy didn't even seem to understand what he was saying. But for some reason he felt bound to that spot, staring down at the quivering creature.

"B-but… I w-want to ce-celebra-ate my birth-thday and Chr-christmas." Sephiroth was again taken back.

"You…" Sephiroth's voice went dead as he stared down at the boy. So he DID understand.

"Why?" Now Sephiroth found himself mimicking the boy's question, completely bewildered.

"I j-just… L-like be-being wi-with p-people I ca-are about. I w-want to ce-celebra-ate with th-them." Sephiroth stared down at the boy, for some reason seeming lost as he stared at that uncanny innocent face. He knew it… He had family. Already Sephiroth was jealous, but at the same time, drawn.

"Don't you hate being blind? Don't you suffer?" The blonde shuddered.

"Y-yess. Bu-ut… I-I'm imp-portant t-to s-someone…" Sephiroth frowned. Was he himself really important to anyone? As a human being? And not a science experiment?

"I have no one…" Sephiroth looked away and muttered softly, jumping when he felt ice-cold fingers on his face.

"I-I d-don't th-think s-so. Alr-ready y-you'r-re imp-portant-t t-to m-me." Sephiroth wasn't surprised. He was the only one here, and only he could save him. And then something dawned on him.

"If I save you, I'll be important to you? As a person?" The blonde retracted his hands and curled into a ball again, nodding.

"Y-yeah!" He breathed out raggedly.

"You're different." The boy shuddered particularly violently and Sephiroth picked the boy up in his arms. The blonde's arms immediately went around Sephiroth's neck and he pressed as hard against Sephiroth's body as he could in the search for body heat.

"M-many s-sa-ay so." The blonde muttered and Sephiroth found himself holding the small frail body tighter to himself. Sephiroth turned toward the village.

"You're from Nibelheim right?" The blonde nodded, still shaking.

"Th-thank you… F-for s-saving m-me." The blonde kept trying to burrow deeper and deeper into Sephiroth chest. It made Sephiroth feel warmer.

"Y-you're w-warm…" The blonde sighed shakily.

"I-I'll-ll n-never f-forget y-you." The boy paused.

"What's-ss your na-ame, s-sir? I-I n-need t-to know."

"Sephiroth." The boy gasped.

"THE Se-Sephiroth?!" A small flame suddenly ignited in Sephiroth's chest and he felt a small smile break his lips and he chuckled.

"Yes."

"I-I'm s-so hono-ored sir. I-I've al-lways admired y-you." Sephiroth kept walking, not at all understanding why he suddenly felt so much better. Usually when he heard such words, he felt boundless annoyance.

"Y-you're s-so strong… I-I've always…" The blonde blushed a dark red.

"You're s-so strong… I w-wish I wass-ss." Sephiroth looked down at the boy.

"Tell me, what's your name?" The boy snuggled more.

"My n-name's s-sstupid." The blonde muttered and Sephiroth smiled a little again.

"Tell me anyway." It almost sounded like an order. The boy supposed it could be because of Sephiroth's life style so he didn't question it. In fact, he felt the distinct need to obey.

"Cloud." Sephiroth smiled as he watched the small blonde in his arms.

"Y-your na-ame isss w-way coo-oler." Cloud stuttered and Sephiroth rubbed his back a little.

* * *

When the two broke out of the forest, Sephiroth hesitated. He didn't want to walk by the mansion. Already a strange feeling of anger and dread was filling him as he stared down the mountainside toward the mansion. It was considerably warmer now with the absence of snow and Cloud had stopped shivering. Cloud felt Sephiroth's arms tighten on him and he looked up at Sephiroth.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud shivered in a breeze and drew Sephiroth's mind back toward him.

"You need to be cured. You probably have frost bite." Cloud nodded and relaxed when Sephiroth's hold on him loosened. Sephiroth made it to the mansion, and if it weren't for the small blonde in his arms needing care, Sephiroth would have completely disregarded it. Or burned it. Going inside, Sephiroth placed Cloud in a seat in the foyer and went into one of the rooms where he had found some materia previously. Sephiroth came back out and saw Cloud curled up in the chair and walked up the boy. Now that they were out of the snow, Cloud's hair was drying, and he noticed with peculiarity, that the blonde's hair was starting to slowly stick up in spiked clumps. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and offered a soft smile. Sephiroth quickly used the heal material to cast cura 3 and Cloud sighed when he felt the pain in his appendages sooth and then disappear.

"All right now." Sephiroth pocketed the materia and Cloud stood on wobbly feet.

"My legs are cramped." Cloud laughed a little, embarrassed when Sephiroth steadied him on his feet.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not crippled too. Although, a cane would be nice." Cloud said as he regained his bearings and Sephiroth glanced around the foyer. Nope. Nothing of use.

"I lost mine when the wolf attacked." Cloud sighed when he was able to stand on his own, a good feeling of refresh-ness filling his stiff joints. Cloud watched the small blonde a silent moment, and opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened.

"Seph!" Sephiroth winced and looked to see Zack. A rush of uneasiness passed through him and his muscles tightened when Zack walked up toward him, his expression still openly worried. When Zack reached Sephiroth he paused and looked down at the small blonde staring up at him, though his eyes were closed.

"Uh… What's going on?" Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"Nothing in particular." Zack's mouth fell open and he stared at Sephiroth. Wasn't he freaking out just this morning? Zack was beginning to really panic, it had looked like Sephiroth was loosing it.

"He saved me." Cloud said suddenly, drawing Zack's eyes.

"What?"

"I went for a… Short walk and stumbled upon him up in the mountains. Nothing special." Zack blinked at Cloud, then up at Sephiroth.

"Soooo… Everything's okay?" Zack motioned with his hand and Sephiroth nodded.

"Everything is fine." Though Zack detected strain in Sephiroth's 'fine', he decided not to press it. Sephiroth glanced down at Cloud, wondering what was wrong with him? It was as if he'd completely forgotten about the fact that Sephiroth had just offered to kill him. Did he forget or something?

"So, you ready to come back to town? Everyone's worried." Sephiroth nodded, though with reluctance, but quickly remembered he could take Cloud home and the prospect became strangely appealing. At least until the small blonde was gone.

'_Why on Gaia do I feel so… Good with him?'_ Of course, it was Cloud's strange, honest thought process that made the General do a double take. And it distracted him enough, made him think enough… What else was it? Sephiroth couldn't figure it out. Somehow, Sephiroth was just being drawn to the boy ever since that strange conversation. Was he attached?

"Cloud, do you think you can handle the walk back? It's a long one." Cloud nodded.

"I live around here. I'm used to it." Cloud smiled knowingly. Sephiroth had a mind to carry Cloud anyway, but the blonde walked on ahead, though at a slow pace in an attempt to keep from walking into anything.

Cloud wanted to walk on his own. With or without a cane. It was embarrassing to be carried by Sephiroth, no matter how much he admired him. In fact, admiring Sephiroth made him want to try even harder to move on his own. After all, Sephiroth did accuse him of not being able to take care of himself. Cloud almost wanted to prove him wrong. But Cloud immediately regretted his decision when he bumped into the wall by the front door. Cloud was starting to grope for the handle when he heard the door open and a rush of cool air to his left.

"The door?" Sephiroth said in an amused tone and Cloud pouted.

"I uh… knew that." Sephiroth highly doubted it. Cloud felt for the entry and then exited, tripping a little over the threshold and immediately Sephiroth's arms were around his thin waist.

"I think I can take care of the rest." Cloud almost wanted to argue when Sephiroth picked him up, but blushed instead when Sephiroth rubbed his fingers down Cloud's cheek.

"Uh…" Cloud sounded.

"Okay… I have no idea what the hell's going on. It's kinda creepy but if everything's okay now, I'll leave it alone." Zack said from behind Sephiroth who glanced back at him.

"He's blind. I'm helping." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Sephiroth scowled at Zack as the raven haired man walked on ahead. Cloud sighed, drawing Sephiroth's eyes down as the blonde rested his head against Sephiroth's broad, powerful shoulder.

'_His hair's standing completely up now.'_ Sephiroth noticed in amusement as he started in behind Zack.

* * *

Zack couldn't explain it. He had no idea what the hell happened, or what the deal was with the blind kid, but Sephiroth was acting kind of weird. It was still worrying him a bit. Sephiroth honestly seemed like he was going insane, and then when Zack came to check up on him for the second time that morning morning, Sephiroth was gone. Zack went searching everywhere, in total panic mode. Zack was afraid Sephiroth was going to end up doing something drastic. But instead, here he was, carrying a small blonde kid, and honestly… His attention to the blonde was worrying him on a different level. What was with that caring, almost fawning attitude all of a sudden? Sephiroth was not the kind of guy to act the way he was acting at the moment at all. And it was so sudden it really rose questions in Zack's mind.

Zack glanced back at Sephiroth who seemed completely, one hundred percent absorbed. Sephiroth was not a man who got absorbed with people. He was… Just not a people person, it was almost like he was being protective. And if what Sephiroth said was true, he hardly knew the blonde! Why in the world was he so attached?

'_Just what hell happened when they met?'

* * *

_

"Tell me Cloud, why did you go up there? By yourself?" Cloud looked down, embarrassed.

"Uh… It was a dare." Cloud felt so unbelievably stupid and Sephiroth's pause told Cloud he thought so too.

"A dare?" Cloud nodded.

"Are you brain dead?" Cloud flinched.

"But… If I didn't they were going to make me drink vinegar." Cloud's stomach rolled at just the thought.

"It was supposed to be a short walk just up the shrine. But I think I got lost." Sephiroth wasn't surprised.

"They set up posts in the middle of the path for me to find, but uh… I guess I somehow turned or something. The path is straight." Cloud explained, his cheeks stinging red in embarrassment.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again, unless you want to get yourself killed." Cloud pushed his face into Sephiroth's shoulder, humiliated that Sephiroth basically just called him stupid.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said softly and Sephiroth patted Cloud's hair, pausing in fascination as he treaded his fingers through a soft spike of blonde hair.

"Your hair's soft." Cloud didn't say anything. He was used to the surprise. Besides, he didn't exactly feel like talking at the moment.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth said softly.

"Hm?" Was Cloud's response and Sephiroth chuckled, drawing Zack's confused eye. It didn't even seem to occur to Sephiroth that he was completely out of character. In fact, it was as if he'd completely forgotten anyone else was around. He was completely taken with Cloud, that much was obvious.

"You said you wanted to celebrate your birthday and Christmas with the people you loved. Who are they?" Cloud stayed where he was, but move a little so that he could speak without being muffled.

"My mom." When Cloud didn't elaborate, Sephiroth glanced down at him.

"Anyone else?" Cloud shook his head.

"I only have my mom." Sephiroth furrowed his brows.

"What about your friends?"

"They're not really friends worthy of note. Just those that are willing to talk to me. A lot of the others think I'm boring because I can't do a lot." Sephiroth nodded in understanding.

"Cloud, how old are you?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at the frail creature in his arms.

"Sixteen." Cloud muttered and a strange thrill raced down Sephiroth's spine for a reason he knew not why. Why did that excite him? While Sephiroth started to ponder the strange feeling, Cloud decided to take initiative in the following silence. After all, he was in THE Sephiroth's arms! And he was getting such special care… Why not take advantage of it?

"Sephiroth sir? What's it like in SOLDIER?" The two neared the village and Sephiroth's energy suddenly seemed to cool and his expression became cold and stony.

"Sephiroth?" Sephiroth didn't really want to talk about SOLDIER. He didn't want to talk about anything at all that related to himself. He was still trying to decide exactly what it was he was wanting to do. Sephiroth still wasn't sure why it was that he was interested in Cloud enough to do what he was doing. Or why Cloud's words impacted him somuch. It's not like he was particularly special, was he?

"It's difficult." Sephiroth finally answered in a clipped, cold tone that made Cloud's brows furrow, not at all understanding the sudden change in mood.

"Is something bothering you? You were really upset back there." Sephiroth didn't answer for a moment, and when he did he changed the topic.

"Where do you live?" Cloud frowned, but then a suddenly great idea dawned on him. He didn't know if it could really happen, in fact, Cloud was certain it probably wouldn't, but he wanted to try anyway.

"Do you want to eat dinner over?" Sephiroth paused and stared down at Cloud, his face hiding any of the surprise he'd felt about the sudden, strange question.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Cloud held onto Sephiroth tighter.

"Eating with someone usually makes me feel better." Usually Cloud ate alone, since his Mom worked a lot to keep up with his doctor visits. But today, his Mom had the night off.

"If you're busy I understand." Cloud said and he was greeted with silence, and then Sephiroth's tone seemed just a tinge warmer.

"I can't eat there if you don't tell me where you live." Cloud smiled and directed Sephiroth toward his home.

"Are you sure your mother will be all right with having a stranger over?" Cloud laughed a little.

"Mom will be happy to have anyone over that I call a friend." Cloud shifted a little restlessly in his arms.

"I've never had any friends good enough that I've ever wanted to bring to dinner." Cloud explained and Sephiroth nodded.

"You know, if you don't consider those kids good friends, you shouldn't do such dangerous things with them." Cloud frowned. People like Sephiroth would never understand. Cloud was a reject; he wanted to be liked, even if it was just a little. But Cloud did fancy the almost protective words from Sephiroth. It was as if Sephiroth had taken a real shine to him. After all, Sephiroth went from offering to kill him to telling him NOT to get himself killed. Cloud didn't know what it was, but Sephiroth had been incredibly upset before, he could hear it clearly in his voice, and some subjects seemed to bring it back, but now he was being incredibly kind to Cloud. Cloud didn't know why, but he was happy for it, and wanted to return the kindness.

"Is it… Okay if I call you by your first name?" Sephiroth's response was quiet and smooth.

"Yes. It's fine." Cloud smiled and leaned against Sephiroth's shoulder again when they reached Cloud's front door and it burst open, revealing a petite blonde woman.

"Cloud!" She gasped and Cloud sat up more to look over in his mother's direction.

"Oh my baby!" She walked up to Sephiroth and Sephiroth quickly relinquished Cloud to the ground for his mother to squeeze him to her chest.

"I heard what you did! You stupid boy!" Cloud flinched in her embrace before she released him and regarded Sephiroth.

"You must be from ShinRa. Thank you so much for finding my boy..." Cloud's mom paused when she recognized the man. Sephiroth nodded, expression apathetic again.

"Um… Mom." Cloud grabbed the side of her shirt to get her attention.

"Can Sephiroth eat over?" She stared down at Cloud before her eyes widened in dawning.

"Sephiroth? You mean…" Cloud blushed and nodded, confirming her thoughts. She looked back up at Sephiroth and smiled warmly. She knew all about Cloud's admiration for Sephiroth. Now why in the world he singled out Sephiroth rather than just everyone in SOLDIER in general, since his claim was because they were so strong, she didn't know. She often had Cloud asking her to describe Sephiroth to her from the T.V. news and in magazines. Maybe he just liked long silver hair; she had no idea.

"Please. I'd love to have you over. It'd be an honor." Sephiroth nodded.

"I would love to." Cloud's mom turned, kissed Cloud's blushing cheek and went inside.

"Come inside! I'll get started right away!" Cloud blushed harder when he knew he was alone with Sephiroth. Sephiroth reached down and Cloud blushed even harder when Sephiroth once again acted oddly and stroked down Cloud's left cheek with his right hand.

"I have some work to do. But I'll be here in an hour." Cloud nodded.

"Okay." Cloud heard Sephiroth's footprints disappear and his lips curved into a deep frown. Sephiroth's words and departure striking a painful cord in Cloud, sparking bitter memories and fears.

"Oh? He's gone?" Cloud's mother said from behind Cloud as he turned and found the door before closing it. Cloud's tone was flat when he answered.

"Yeah… He has some work to do." Cloud's mother frowned.

"Honey… He will be here for dinner. He's a SOLDIER isn't he? I'm sure keeping his word is important to him." Cloud frowned.

"He doesn't have to break his word in purpose you know." Cloud's Mom frowned. She knew exactly what Cloud was thinking of and walked over and hugged him gently.

"If he doesn't show up, I'm sure he'll at least drop by to explain." Cloud's head hung low.

"Why would he have to? I'm just a 'dumb blind kid'." Cloud bit out, remembering what other children had referred to him as, many times, and walked away.

"Cloud Strife!" Cloud ran the familiar path to his room, his feet banging loudly across the hard wood floor before he found his bedroom door and slammed it shut. With a weary sigh, Cloud's mother returned to making dinner for hopefully a table of three while Cloud slid down the length of his door and hugged his knees. Cloud couldn't believe that what had started out as the worst day of his life turned out to be such a fortune, but the fear of being abandoned was so deeply rooted in Cloud, he feared that the man of his dreams would not return.

* * *

Cloud's mother sat down at the table and stared at the floor, feeling tears forming in her eyes. She desperately wished there was something, anything she could do for her son, but there wasn't much she could do but protect him, no matter what. And it was her resolve.

* * *

Yeah, I wrote this because I've got some serious writer's block. I've about written half the chapter for Master of My Heart (Another fic I'm working on) and I'm stuck, so I'm just trying to just appease some of my irritation by writing a little something else.


	2. Bleeding Heart

**The Blind Boy**

**Summary: **Sephiroth, on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons, comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains of Nibelheim. Thing is, Cloud's blind. Sephiroth/Cloud OOC

**Full Summary: **Sephiroth is on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons when he comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains. The thing is, Cloud's blind. Attachment and attraction run their course until blindly in love, Sephiroth takes the blind boy into his possession. Sephiroth/Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. All are property of Square Enix. I make no profit from this fiction, I wrote it because I have writers block and I was bored.

**Author: Darksinokaru**

**Story: The Blind Boy**

**Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Bleeding Heart**

Cloud would never forget the day his father left. Cloud wasn't born blind, but his eyesight was incredibly poor and he was subject to glasses very early. However, even those, the struggling family learned, would be useless, for Cloud's world would eventually go black. There was only one extremely expensive surgery that didn't even have a high success rate, that could save him. Cloud's father left to go find a job in one of the bigger towns and promised to send the money to them, hopefully for a chance that they might be able to save Cloud's world. But they never received one gil, or word… And he never returned. Cloud's sight rapidly declined, and by the time he was ten, his world was dominated by darkness to never be liberated.

Cloud was laying down on his bed when there was a knock on his door and Cloud's heart jumped up into his stomach as he sat up.

"Yeah?" Cloud called when his mother's voice called in.

"Someone's here to see you." Cloud threw his feet on the floor and followed the well-known path to his door, found the doorknob and opened it only to realize, the presence there besides his mother's didn't at all feel like Sephiroth's.

"Uh, hey. I'm the guy you met earlier today. Zack Fair." Cloud's heart dropped and a deep frown molded his lips. He was coming to tell them that Sephiroth wasn't coming. Zack saw this and panicked a little.

"Uh, I'm just here to ask some questions." Zack quickly explained and noticed Cloud perk up a little.

"Really?" Zack sighed in relief and nodded when Cloud's tone picked up.

_Geeze. He didn't have to be so obviously disappointed._ Cloud stepped back to allow Zack in and he complied. Cloud's mother smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish up.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said when he closed the door and walked back over toward his bed to sit down.

"I thought you were coming to say that Sephiroth wasn't coming to dinner." Zack did a double take when he was looking around at the particularly bleak room.

"Wha… Oh… So Seph's eating here tonight huh?" Cloud nodded with an uncertain smile.

"Don't worry. Sephiroth should be here. Unless something makes him break his promise." Zack smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed by Cloud who sat in the middle, facing in his direction.

"He doesn't like breaking his word." Cloud smiled more surely and Zack smiled back. It made Zack feel a little better to see the blonde smiling like that for some reason. Zack turned and leaned on his knees before gathering himself up to speak.

"Okay. I wanted to ask you about when you and Seph met." Cloud sensed a heavier atmosphere and Cloud's smile dropped.

"Yes." Zack sighed, trying to figure out how he wanted to word his questions.

"I was dared to go up to the shrine up in the mountains." Zack looked up, surprised by Cloud's sudden start into the story without prompting.

"I got lost. A wolf attacked and in my bid to escape, I lost my cane. I'd run a really long time before collapsing against a tree. I was too scared and cold to move, and I knew I was only getting more into trouble the more I moved, so I stayed put." Cloud paused, recollecting the unpleasant sensations that made him pale.

"I was there a really long time. And then I heard someone's feet crunching in the snow. Well, at first I thought it might be a wolf and thought that I was going to die. But while listening I realized it had to be a person since there were only two feet." Cloud frowned and his brows furrowed.

"Sephiroth was really upset about something. He kept talking about being impure, about revenge, and about hating himself I think…" Zack's brows knit together in worry.

"I was so cold. When I thought he was going to go, I called out." Cloud remembered the strange conversation.

"It was kind of strange. He… He was really upset. He didn't even seem to want to help me at all… But I guess I said something that made him change his mind… And then he picked me up and carried me to the place where you met up with us." Cloud smiled now, the unpleasantness gone from the memories.

"He healed me and then you came right in." Cloud didn't want elaborate on the conversation. Even though the fact that Sephiroth had offered to kill Cloud was definitely a red flag, Cloud didn't really know if it was his place to say, but keeping silence could be dangerous, Cloud also realized this, but he supposed if he could, maybe he could talk to Sephiroth himself about it, provided the man did come for dinner.

Zack frowned and leaned back on his knees.

"What did you say?" Cloud thought about how to word the conversation with care.

"I just said I really wanted to celebrate my birthday and Christmas." Zack gawked over at Cloud and sat up straight.

"That's all?" Cloud nodded.

"You're not hiding anything?" Cloud shook his head instantly.

"Nope." Zack frowned again. With Cloud's eyes closed, it was a lot harder to read his face to see if he was hiding anything, and his tone was firm, seeming honest.

"Okay…" Now Zack had even more questions, because Cloud's answers left more to be desired. But he did remember Sephiroth asking Cloud about celebrating his birthday and Christmas, so Cloud was seeming to be honest…

"Zack?" Zack looked at Cloud and watched the blonde fidget a little.

"What's up?" Cloud smiled, though a light red dusted his cheeks.

"You're very nice." Zack sputtered a little in surprise. What was up with this kid?

"Okay…" Cloud frowned.

"I'm not being weird am I? It's just… You're worried about Sephiroth, and even though you're trying to get answers your tone's really soft and warm." Zack's expression was perplexed.

"Okay…" Cloud smiled and pointed to his ears.

"Since I can't see, I notice a lot of things more than most people." Zack nodded.

"Gotcha." Zack stood up when he noticed something on a desk in the far left corner of the room and went over toward it.

"Monopoly?" Cloud smiled as Zack picked up the box to the board game.

"Yeah. You can have it if you want." Zack looked back at Cloud.

"Nah. I couldn't do that." It had been a long time since Zack had played Monopoly. As a kid he loved playing it with his family, but when he got older they quit, and then he went to Midgar to join the military.

"I can't play." Cloud said and Zack wined at the utter blunt truth.

"Go ahead. It'd make me happy."

"You sure? Really sure?" Zack turned more toward Cloud who nodded.

"Yup." Zack smiled, any kind of guard he had at all completely crumbling away. Walking over and sitting on the bed, Zack reached out his hand but hesitated.

"Uh, I was gonna pat your head, that okay?" Since Cloud couldn't see, Zack didn't know if the blonde would freak if he suddenly felt hands on him. Cloud shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine." Cloud wanted to say he'd prefer a shoulder, but Zack's hand went to his hair and tussled it up good-naturedly.

"You're a good guy, you know that." Cloud smiled wider.

"Thank you." Cloud had never been told that before, and it elated him a bit. The delicious smell of food made Zack look down at the watch on his wrist and frowned.

"What time did Seph say he was going to be here?" Cloud's smile immediately dropped into a frown.

"An hour, after he dropped me off." Zack saw the immediate tensing of Cloud's body and his frown deepened.

"What time did he drop you off?" Cloud thought about it. Judging by the smell of dinner, it was probably done. His Mom was probably setting everything out, and it was a bit cooler out now with the sun falling.

"He's late..." Zack heard for the first time, Cloud's voice tremble. Zack immediately felt bad and stood up.

"I'll go look for him." Cloud stood up too and grabbed his cane.

"Can I come too?" Zack wanted to object, but Cloud was already sitting on the floor and pulling his boots on over his socks. Cloud grabbed his cane again and stood up and Zack shook his head.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna get into trouble." But Zack was smiling down at Cloud as he started out of the bedroom by Cloud's side.

"Mom. I'm going with Zack to go get Sephiroth." Cloud's mother smiled when she called from the kitchen.

"Better hurry! I'm setting up!" Cloud nodded silently before following Zack out the front door. Zack looked down at Cloud, really wishing this stubborn, forward kid hadn't designated himself to be his search buddy. Cured or not, he'd already had a hard day, and things were still shaky concerning Sephiroth.

* * *

Zack and Cloud checked the inn everyone from ShinRa was staying at and around with the infantrymen that came with them, but no one had any clues. It wasn't until Zack was really starting to worry again when a man saw Zack and called out to him. Zack looked over, it was an older man perhaps in his seventies gathering some fire wood from his front porch.

"Something wrong?" Zack asked when the two reached the old man who chuckled.

"Do you need help?" The balding white haired man shook his head.

"I can take care of it boy." Zack nodded, wondering what in the world he had been called out for when the man went inside and then in a moment returned.

"I saw that man with the long silver hair earlier. I heard you were looking for him." Zack's mouth opened and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? When?!" The thin old man chuckled.

"About an hour ago. I noticed because he was going off alone in the direction of the reactor. He didn't look too good." Zack frowned deeply and his brows furrowed. Not good. That was the last place Zack wanted to find Sephiroth.

"Thanks!" Zack suddenly said and the elder man smiled when Zack grabbed Cloud's arm and started to tug the blonde after him.

"You think you can make it to the reactor." Cloud nodded even though Zack couldn't see since Cloud was behind him and Zack was looking forward in his quick strut.

"Yeah!" Cloud breathed and Zack nodded as he started out of town.

The trek had been long and Zack defended Cloud from the monsters that attacked. It was getting cold again and Cloud was shivering when the two finally made it to the reactor. Zack frowned down at Cloud, regretting taking the freezing blonde with him. But he had a feeling Cloud would rather this then wait in his room with nothing to do but worry and fear.

Inside Zack gasped when up the stairway between the pods of creatures, the door with** Jenova **written over it, was open. It looked like it'd been forced open and Zack looked back down at Cloud.

"You stay here." Cloud's brows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Just please. In case something happens." Cloud's expression became worried.

"He's still really upset isn't he?" Zack shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I really don't. But I want to make sure before you go up. I'll call you if it's okay, okay?" Cloud hesitated, but nodded after a second. Cloud didn't know what was going on, but he was sensing something in Zack's voice that spoke volumes to how troubled he was about their being here. He seemed a little agitated that Sephiroth was here at all, and it made Cloud worry even more… And perhaps fear… For Sephiroth.

* * *

"Mother…" Sephiroth looked down, as if in shame before the strange female creature in front of him.

"I think… I've changed my mind." Sephiroth looked up, as if he were actually being spoken to. Reaching up, as if on command, Sephiroth gripped the armored woman and tore her from the wall. Sparks shocked the air and his fingertips as wires and tubes broke. Sephiroth chucked the statuette aside, it falling down into the endless darkness on either side of the ramp he stood on, and then there it was… The stasis tube bubbling with green liquid and inside, contained a flesh and blood body of a woman with long streaming silver hair.

"But mother…" Sephiroth looked down and closed his eyes tightly, as if in pain.

"I… He's down there…" Sephiroth suddenly gasped, as if struck by something and his eyes flashed open wide in shock. He looked up at his mother.

"Mother…" Zack came into the room and gasped when he heard Sephiroth call that strange creature his mother.

"I want to please you but…"

"Sephiroth!" Zack called and Sephiroth paused before turning around and looking down at Zack from his elevated position.

"What are you doing?! Have you lost it?!" A strange sort of look crossed Sephiroth's face, almost a look of some sort of ecstasy, and his eyes fluttered rapidly as he raised his head upwards. Slowly, a sensuous smirk curved Sephiroth's lips as he opened his eyes and looked back down.

"Mother says you're expendable." Zack sputtered, looking much like a gaping fish.

"Sephiroth?! Don't!" Sephiroth drew marasume and Zack in turn drew his buster sword.

"The only thing I require is Cloud. I don't need anything or anyone else." Zack's eyes widened in horror when it just seemed to drill into him.

Sephiroth had gone mad.

"Just what do you mean?!"

"I'm going to go to the promised-land… Just as I'm destined…" Sephiroth smiled even more brightly, his eyes alight with a strange, feline light.

"And Cloud will be there with me." Zack swallowed.

"Does that mean you're going to kill everyone?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes. You're all pests. I'm going to rid this world of you all." Zack's heart raced with adrenaline.

"Please don't do this." Zack whispered. He couldn't do this. Angeal was gone, his relationship with Aerith was currently on the rocks, he couldn't loose him too!

"You're of no use to me." And then a black wing sprung forth from Sephiroth's back and Zack gasped. It was just like Angeal and Genesis. Sephiroth lifted into the air, and Zack dodged to the side when Sephiroth lunged at high velocity speed.

"All I need is Cloud."

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near Cloud!"

* * *

Cloud could make out talking, but it wasn't exactly clear. What he did know, or at least he was pretty sure he knew, was that Sephiroth and Zack were talking. There tones were identifiable, even if he couldn't understand what was being said. When Cloud heard his name shouted with a strange sort of urgency, Cloud quickly walked up the steps. He almost stumbled a few times when he heard the clash of swords and yelling.

Cloud's heart clenched when he heard a bone-chilling chuckle and then finally he made into the room, tripping in and fumbling forward, right in between the two and in front of Sephiroth's spearing marasume. A strange feeling pierced through Cloud's stomach and Cloud dropped his cane in shock. It was strange because it didn't hurt that much; rather, it was a numbing sting through him. Cloud heard a strangled gasp of horror and then a low breath of shock. Swallowing, Cloud reached down till he could feel the blade buried into his body and realized, that he in fact had been stabbed. Reaching behind him, Cloud gasped when he felt the tip of the blade piercing out his upper back. Cloud's eyes were wide, but unseeing as he stared almost as if, right into Sephiroth's stunned eyes.

Sephiroth's mouth was open, horror slowly dawning on his features. Sephiroth's heart suddenly slowed to what felt almost like a stop and clenched. His knees buckled and Sephiroth collapsed, but managed to hold the sword level so that it didn't hurt Cloud more.

Zack got to his feet in utter terror as he watched Sephiroth slowly inch up the blade with his hands, moving closer toward Cloud. His eyes seemed to loose the insane light that had filled them and Zack saw Sephiroth's eyes glisten. Sephiroth reached Cloud and collapsed pitifully on his legs, staring up at the blonde in shock. Standing up on his knees so that he was just a little taller than the small blonde, Sephiroth's right hand reached out to touch Cloud's cheek. His hand trembled and moved at an agonizingly slow pace. When it finally made contact, he cupped Cloud's cheek and looked down into Cloud's eyes when Cloud looked up, his mouth still open in shock when he began to emit short gags.

"S-Sephir…" Pain completely twisted Sephiroth's face and he slowly pulled marasume out of Cloud. Tossing the weapon down, Sephiroth caught Cloud's stunned body in his arms.

"No…" Sephiroth whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cloud and held him softly to his chest, his wing shooting open wide before wrapping around Cloud and himself in a cocoon. Inside, where no one could see, a single tear slipped down Sephiroth's face when Cloud's body began to tremble. Cloud started to cry softly, in the realization that he was going to die.

"Sephiroth…" Zack approached a step.

"Leave me!" Sephiroth snapped, and it was easy to hear, that he was crying. Zack swallowed and took steps backward till he was out of the room before turning and going back down the stairs. Zack's throat was tight and hot as he made it outside, surprised by the sudden freezing temperatures. Zack sat down in the snow, staring dumbly at the ground. If Sephiroth decided to kill everyone now, Zack wouldn't blame him. Not that he wouldn't try to stop him; but it'd be completely understandable now. He never would have really guessed. It was only one day, one kid, and Sephiroth had fallen in love. Just like that.

* * *

Sephiroth lay Cloud down on his back as the blonde clutched to his duster. Sephiroth lay down by his side, and slowly pressed his lips to Cloud's. As if in instant reaction, Cloud started coughing and gagging, blood spurting up on his lips and Sephiroth felt instant panic and physical stabs of pain in his chest.

"Mother?" Sephiroth looked up over toward the stasis tube.

"But that's…" Sephiroth wanted to ask if it was even possible. But instead he quickly picked Cloud up and carried him over the ramp. He wasn't going to ask, he wasn't going to waste even a second. Cloud continued to gag and wheeze in his feudal attempt for air as Sephiroth stood before Jenova.

"If you can save him, then save him. I don't care… I'll do what you want." Sephiroth looked down at Cloud, resigning to see what was going to happen, the streams of tears on his cheeks starting to dry, though the hollow sorrow was still evident in his usually electric green gaze.

Sephiroth nodded to some unseen command and gently lay Cloud down again before Jenova. Standing erect, Sephiroth smashed a hole into the stasis tube and watched as the murky green liquid instantly began to pour out of the opening. The green liquid, which was a mix of mako and Jenova, poured down all over Cloud, bathing his body completely. Cloud gagged and wheezed as he struggled around in panic. Sephiroth kneeled down and gently touched Cloud's cheek. Instantly Cloud took his hand and held it to his face, finding some sort of calming comfort in feeling him there.

"Don't worry Cloud." Sephiroth said softly as he leaned down, water splashing down on him and soaking his head and upper back as he kissed Cloud's clean wet lips. Clouds were eyes were closed again to ward against the water, and Sephiroth kissed the eyelids.

"I'm right here…" The two were completely bathed in the rushing water until the stasis tube drained completely and Jenova's limp body slumped against the tempered glass. Sephiroth shot up onto his hands and knees and stared down at Cloud. Cloud's breathing was clearing as a green glow faded from his body, and his face relaxed a little. Quickly, Sephiroth grabbed the white wool shirt and lifted it up. There was still a wound, and it was still bloody, but it was for the most part nearly completely closed. Sephiroth's heart raced in hope as he pulled the shirt down and picked Cloud up. Quickly turning to and going down the ramp, he paused only briefly at the entryway, but did not look back at Jenova. With a nod, as if in silent agreement, Sephiroth quickly left down the stairs and exited the reactor, knowing that since the tube being broken set off a silent alarm, Hojo would most likely quickly appear to take care of his mother.

Zack jumped up in shock of hearing the doors slam open and gasped when he saw Sephiroth quickly walking passed him with a determined look on his face, Cloud in his arms.

"Sephiroth!" Sephiroth paused and looked back at Zack, as if he hadn't realized he was there at all. And then Sephiroth's eyes lit up.

"Do you have the heal materia I gave you?" Zack's eyes bugged in realization and he quickly started to check his pockets. Sephiroth walked up to Zack and Zack let out a shout of triumph when he found it.

"Do you think this'll heal something this bad though?" Zack asked as Sephiroth kneeled and set Cloud down, Zack joining him.

"It's not so bad now." Sephiroth muttered and Zack hiked up a brow as Sephiroth snatched the orb hastily and quickly conjured the magic to cast cura 3 once again on Cloud. Instead of questioning further, Zack looked down and watched Cloud as the magic encompassed his body in a glow. When the glow faded, both men paused with breaths held.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called gently, as if to a lover, and slowly, Cloud roused a little.

"S-Sephiroth?" Zack's mouth fell open and relief flooded him all the way to the core.

"Cloud!" Zack gasped and Cloud slowly, almost as if on downers, looked over in Zack's direction.

"I-It's-ss… C-cold." Sephiroth smiled lightly, the stutter all too familiar. Pocketing the materia again and making note to keep it this time, Sephiroth shrugged off his duster and laid it over Cloud before picking him up in his arms in a bundle.

"I'll take you home… Again." Cloud wrapped his arms weakly around Sephiroth's neck, shivering harder than ever since he was still soaked.

"Sephiroth!" Zack called, steeling himself in confusion. Should he even let Sephiroth carry Cloud? Should he let him near the village? Sephiroth paused and looked back at Zack, his expression becoming a stern frown.

"Move it Fair, lest you want Cloud do die from hypothermia." Zack felt relief, and then more anxiety. What the hell? It was just like the old Sephiroth. But was it really? He just tried to kill him!

"But! Inside the reactor..." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Forget about it. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm fine now." Zack wasn't in the least bit convinced, but when Sephiroth started quickly walking again, half naked in the snow, Zack followed closely behind with a cautious gaze. Of course, what Zack didn't know, was that what Sephiroth agreed to in exchange for Cloud was something entirely different.

* * *

Well there was another chap. Just some more of my scribbling away. Glad you guys seem to like my restless writing.


	3. Tomorrow

**The Blind Boy**

**Summary:** Sephiroth, on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons, comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains of Nibelheim. Thing is, Cloud's blind. Sephiroth/Cloud OOC

**Full Summary:** Sephiroth is on the verge of loosing his mind to his own inner demons when he comes across Cloud lost in the snowy mountains. The thing is, Cloud's blind. Attachment and attraction run their course until blindly in love, Sephiroth takes the blind boy into his possession. Sephiroth/Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. All are property of Square Enix. I make no profit from this fiction, I wrote it because I have writers block and I was bored.

**Author: Darksinokaru**

**Story: The Blind Boy**

**Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud**

**Rating: M

* * *

**

**Notes:** Okay everybody! I don't think I can change it anymore than I have with this one. I completely changed around the bathroom scene that had everyone in such an uproar and added a much better explanation into Cloud's views.

I admit that I didn't much like how the original version of this story went. In fact, I had written something a bit different once before and deleted it and wrote something else. And I apologize, it took me so long to get a revision out. I think the problem was; I wasn't painting Cloud as I was seeing him in my head (happens to me a lot in my art too). I think this version with this more in depth insight will be more like the Cloud I have in my head.

P.S. The only reason why I even put the bathroom scene in was for smuff. No other reason, it wasn't intended to be important at all in the beginning.

Okay, I changed little things here and there everywhere, but the impact is huge in every little change, at least I think so. Also, I added a bunch of new paragraphs that I've framed with && above and below them. But really, the whole chapter needs to be re-read.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

When Cloud was returned home his mother burst out of the house and upon Cloud's wet, shivering state, she quickly saved her angry lecture for later.

"This way!" She called and Sephiroth followed her into a downstairs bathroom where she turned on the hot water.

"We need to warm him up." Sephiroth nodded as he walked into the small bathroom and paused when he felt Cloud curl more into him.

"Cloud?" Cloud moved a little and Sephiroth leaned into Cloud's ear.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud raised his head up to Sephiroth.

"It's okay. You're normal again." Cloud muttered and Sephiroth nodded as he sat Cloud down on the lid of the toilet and turned to leave as Cloud shrugged his duster off.

&&

"Sephiroth?" Sephiroth turned toward Cloud and noticed his duster hanging off of Cloud's outstretched arm. Sephiroth walked over, eyes absently lowering to the slender hand working a button loose, though his finger movements seemed a little slow and the ends of them were a bit blue.

"You're fingers cold?" Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. But I can deal, this is Nibelheim after all." Cloud smiled and Sephiroth stalled again when a button popped loose and then another, revealing a teasing glimpse of Cloud's collarbone.

"May I?" Sephiroth cut in with a sensual purr in his voice.

"Um… Th-that's okay." Sephiroth kneeled in front of Cloud, draping his duster on the counter.

"But I want to." Cloud sighed when Sephiroth shooed his hands away and began to quickly work the buttons loose. It was just too weird, Sephiroth's treatment of him. Cloud didn't know whether to jump for joy or back into a corner. Everything about Sephiroth had been off since Cloud met him, but Cloud supposed that he had said something that made Sephiroth like him when they first met. What could it have been? Cloud couldn't really fathom if anything he's said was particularly special or not.

"Um… Sephiroth? Why do you… Like me?" Sephiroth paused and looked up into Cloud's face.

"Hm… Good question… I'm… Not quite sure myself." Cloud looked down in what almost appeared to be defeat.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth paused when he saw Cloud's collarbone flash again from around the thick flap of the shirt and swallowed. For some reason Sephiroth suddenly felt warmer and his heart was beating a little faster. In fact, this strange feeling was surprisingly familiar. He looked up into Cloud's face; cheeks still a little red from the cold.

"Yes?" Sephiroth suddenly realized where he'd remembered this feeling. The time when Cloud had said he was sixteen, Sephiroth had felt a strange thrill of excitement, but this time, it was making his mind a little hazy and he was starting to arouse.

"You said you were sixteen." Cloud nodded and swallowed. He could hear something strange in Sephiroth's voice, and the entire atmosphere had shifted.

"Yeah." Cloud breathed. It was getting really hot in the bathroom and Cloud could feel the heat of the air he was breathing in from the shower.

"Have you ever… Been intimate with anyone?" Cloud's cheeks stained a deep red and Cloud stuttered, shifting on the toilet lid, part of him wondering about the sudden topic change.

&&

"Um… No." Cloud muttered, gasping when he felt the tips of Sephiroth's finger on his lips.

"I'm… I'll never hurt you again. You know that, right?" Cloud's brows furrowed in confusion from the subject change, though the atmosphere hadn't changed. Clouds heart was beating faster as Sephiroth gently traced along Cloud's lips.

"I know." Cloud breathed softly and something sparked in the back of Sephiroth's head. It was illogical, and almost completely out of his control when he leaned up and kissed Cloud on the mouth. Cloud gasped and froze, his face darkening ten shades before swallowing, his Adams apple bobbing as Sephiroth sensually kissed Cloud's supple lips despite Cloud's mouth being open. Cloud's mind started to race and his adrenaline pumped. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Sephiroth was kissing him!

Sephiroth touched Cloud's shoulder softly and Cloud shyly peaked his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth, wondering if perhaps Sephiroth was waiting for a sign from him. Cloud must have guessed right because as soon as he did that, Sephiroth's tongue roved over top his and Cloud made a soft mewling noise in response. From there Sephiroth explored deeper into Cloud's mouth with the blonde's tongue chasing in after his clumsily. Cloud was in an almost state of delirium. The taste, the pine forest smell clinging to Sephiroth's skin, the feel of his hand on his shoulder and the feel of his breath on his face. Cloud was so incredibly happy there was no way to describe the feelings swelling in his chest. This was the man that he'd admired! Secretly wished to meet! And here he was!

"Smphrth." Cloud tried when he thought he heard footsteps near the door, and instantly, without breaking the kiss, Sephiroth reached across the tiny bathroom and clicked the lock. Cloud heard the click and wondered if Sephiroth had actually just locked the door or if it was something else. Sephiroth's hands went back to work on Cloud's shirt, working the material open slowly. When the shirt was open, Sephiroth finally broke the kiss, leaving a panting Cloud as he wandered his hands down the expanse of Cloud's thin chest almost in awe as he stared down at the creamy skin and the pert, dark pink nubs on his chest.

Sephiroth hadn't even realized what he had been doing until Cloud gasped sharply and sputtered. Sephiroth paused, his hands freezing after undoing the drawstrings of Cloud's loose pants when Cloud's hands rushed down to stop him. Cloud stuttered and grabbed Sephiroth's hands.

"Wait!" Cloud breathed and Sephiroth rested his forehead in Cloud's silky, spiky hair.

"I want to." Sephiroth breathed huskily, his erection straining with need. Cloud's face turned the color of vermilion and it disturbingly thrilled Sephiroth. Sephiroth leaned down into Cloud's ear and whispered in a seductive purr.

"You're too desirable." Sephiroth chuckled and Cloud shifted nervously. His heart was racing so fast he thought it might just explode.

"But-my mom! W-we're in the bathroom! They're waiting on us…" Cloud's voice lowered into a whisper and Sephiroth smiled.

"Fine. Not here." Cloud nodded in relief and angled his face up into Sephiroth's when the silver-haired warrior touched his left cheek. This boy, this… Treasure… Was he really willing to give it up? No… Not at all… He would never do that.

"Come with me." Sephiroth suddenly blurted and Cloud's brows knitted together in a look of confusion.

"I don't understand." Sephiroth chuckled and softly kissed Cloud's lips, pulling only a breath away when he was done.

"To Midgar. To the world. Come with me and I shall conquer the world for you." Cloud's confused expression did not lift as he stared up into Sephiroth's face, lips tingling from the older man's breath upon them.

"You mean, like travel the world with you?" Sephiroth shook his head softly but took Cloud's innocent answer nonetheless.

"Yes. Be by my side." Cloud's mouth fell open in shock as he kept his face angled up toward Sephiroth's. Cloud had no idea what to say.

"Isn't this… You know, kinda sudden?" Sephiroth chuckled again and affectionately began stroking Cloud's left cheek.

"Do you doubt my feelings?" Cloud gasped and floundered into a sputtering mess. Sephiroth shushed him to silence. Cloud was beyond shock and awe. It was completely out of his mind. Meeting Sephiroth, getting saved by him, and somehow earning his attraction to this degree in one day? Cloud supposed it could be love at first sight. Though Cloud didn't think there was really anything particular about him to spark such an intense attraction. Although, Cloud did always think that Sephiroth seemed intense, from his mother's descriptions and from hearing his voice on the news. Perhaps Sephiroth was just always this intense then?

"I know this is strange… But I feel… Connected… To you. I'm not sure I can give a much more detailed answer than that right now." Sephiroth continued to stroke Cloud's cheek.

&&

"I want… Need you by my side." Cloud swallowed, his cheeks still stained a deep blood color. Cloud absolutely couldn't believe this. This whole day was like a story from a fantasy. Cloud pictured himself the luckiest guy in the world right now, or perhaps, the most unlucky. To have the man that he'd admired even before he went blind, dangle the chance to be with him, the freedom and adventure, and then have it ripped away by his over protective mother.

She, along with most everyone in the village thought Cloud was helpless, that he couldn't do anything on his own. Sometimes Cloud cried about it, and sometimes he grew angry to the point he'd find a tree and beat on it with his cane. He'd broken one that way before, and of course, Cloud's mother took it that he was either beaten up or had fallen, even though there was no proof of either, other than just dirt from lying down on the ground to relax and feel the breeze while cooling his anger.

But Cloud sucked it in and dealt with it, for years. Cloud's mother hadn't been so protective before his father disappeared. It was when she realized, he was not coming back, that she became so overly worrying to the point Cloud found most days to be misery. But Cloud didn't want to hurt her by being rebellious and difficult, so he just remained docile. But Cloud really hated it. Everyone thought that he was just some dumb, blind kid, and in anger he'd said to his mother earlier, something he regretted since he knew he'd probably hurt her. Which was kind of strange since that was exactly how she treated him, even if she didn't think of it that way. Somehow Cloud didn't realize how bad she was in her worry over him.

Cloud swallowed thickly. He'd have to try… After all, he was sixteen. It wasn't unusual for boys to strike out on their own, and blind or not, Cloud believed, and wanted the same chance.

"I'll… have to talk to my mom." Cloud finally managed to get out after a long, thick silence and Sephiroth slowly nodded and stood.

&&

"Very well. You should shower before all the hot water's gone." Cloud looked toward the shower and let the shirt slide off of him as Sephiroth stepped back, but paused in nervousness when he held up his loose pants and looked around, not exactly sure where Sephiroth had moved to.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. You have my word." Cloud smiled nervously as he finally let the pants fall around his ankles and bashfully turned from the direction Cloud had heard Sephiroth's voice before pulling off his boxers and carefully picking his way toward the shower. Cloud bumped his right knee against the side of the tub and cursed, and instantly felt Sephiroth's hands on him. One held his arm, and another was on his hips.

"Um, Sephiroth? I can get in by myself." Cloud felt really strange, and kind of stupid having Sephiroth almost walking him into the bathtub himself. His care was almost too much, just like everyone else. But Cloud supposed it was because he didn't want him to get hurt, _just like everyone else._

'_But still…'_ Once Cloud was safely in the shower, Sephiroth retreated and became like a specter as Cloud pulled the curtain shut and started to finally warm up and clean himself off. Sephiroth slipped his duster back on, turned toward the door, unlocked it, and left with a soft click behind him to see Zack staring at the bathroom door from the kitchen table with still ever cautious eyes, a plate in front of him.

"What took you guys so long?" Cloud's mother was regarding Sephiroth with protective, suspicious eyes.

"We talked." Sephiroth stated flatly as he took a seat.

"And he almost fell." Zack quirked a brow and crossed his arms. Cloud's mother stood and walked over in front of Sephiroth and she sighed a little in relaxation.

"I… I should thank you. You saved Cloud twice today." Sephiroth gave Zack a quick, covert glance.

"My son can't swim very well, so if you hadn't saved him, he would have died." Somehow, Sephiroth understood the gist of Zack's fabricated story.

"Even good swimmers would have been helpless if in water that cold long enough. I simply acted on instinct." Sephiroth rested one leg over the other and treaded his fingers through his long silver hair.

"There's no need to thank me." Sephiroth said softly and stopped his fidgeting with a small smile.

"I apologize for causing all of this. My work took me further away from the village than I had intended…" Cloud's mother nodded and smiled softly as she moved over toward the stove.

"Well, now that everyone's here, including a surprise guest, I'll heat up dinner." She turned on all the burners under various pots of food. Despite not being that hot, Sephiroth detected a delicious aroma.

"This will be my first time eating a home cooked meal." Cloud's mother looked over at Sephiroth in surprise as he laced his fingers together in his lap.

"Really?" Sephiroth nodded.

"I've never had the luxury." Sephiroth explained simply with a firm tone that indicated that he did not wish to talk more on the subject. Cloud's mother instantly got it and dropped it, but Zack didn't seem to sense the finality in Sephiroth's tone.

"Why not?" Sephiroth looked toward Zack and smiled. It was a completely supercilious smile.

"I was training from a very young age. That's why I'm The General." Zack scowled and turned toward his plate.

"Why are you the General?" Everyone looked into the hall in front of the bathroom seeing Cloud dressed in fresh clothes he had to have gotten while they were briefly chatting. Sephiroth smirked playfully at Cloud.

"I'm the best because I trained to be the best. Which means I trained even in my childhood. I was a very busy boy." Cloud smiled and laughed a little as he moved over and was about to feel for a chair by Sephiroth but Sephiroth beat him to it. Sephiroth put both feet on the floor, pulled the chair out and waited for Cloud to sit down. Cloud's cheeks red again before he sat down and Sephiroth pushed the chair back in.

"No wonder!" Zack shouted suddenly and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his smirking Lieutenant.

"All work and no play makes Sephiroth a dull boy." Cloud giggled softly and Sephiroth scowled, but he supposed it was fine.

'_It made Cloud laugh.' _

Dinner was relatively pleasant and Cloud was more than happy to answer any of Sephiroth's questions pertaining to what it was like at times such as Thanksgiving and Christmas, and Cloud's birthday, which was basically boring and empty compared to the other holidays since Cloud had never had a birthday party for lack of friends. Sephiroth seemed particularly happy that both he and Cloud had a similar experience with birthdays, with the exception that Cloud got to be loved by his mother. Sephiroth's mother was stuck soaking in a stasis tube. Not much loving to be had there.

* * *

When dinner was done, Zack excused himself to get everyone ready to depart the next morning. Cloud's spirits fell when he thought of the conversation he was supposed to have with his mom, and what he was sure would be a no. Sephiroth walked Cloud to his bedroom and once inside, Sephiroth smiled down fondly at Cloud.

"I can have a birthday party for you." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, his expression becoming one of utter sorrow. Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he kneeled down before Cloud and touched Cloud's left cheek again.

"Cloud?"

"I've been thinking… And it's depressing to say this, but I don't think I can go with you. I mean, what are the chances my mom will let me go? I'm her son, and she's so protective because of my blindness." Cloud was absolutely miserable. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lips softly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she will let you go. If you can join the military at sixteen, then you have the right to decide if you want to strike it out on your own." Cloud frowned deeply.

"But I'm blind, and because of it my mom is really concerned about me all the time. It's just like you said before; in my mom's eyes, I'm _helpless_. I can't take care of myself." Sephiroth frowned in remembrance of his own words and kissed Cloud's lips again, though a bit more passion and warmth went into the kiss than normal. Their lips stayed connected longer and Sephiroth kissed on Cloud's mouth, finding with delight that Cloud returned the gesture so that they produced light smacking sounds. When Cloud became passionate in his feeling of loosing him, Sephiroth felt his chest swell and his insides heat up.

Pulling Cloud flush against him Sephiroth returned the passion and plundered Cloud's mouth as soon as it was open. Cloud's hands went into Sephiroth's hair as the kiss escalated into something orgasm worthy. Cloud moaned softly into Sephiroth's mouth and Sephiroth growled in an animalistic lust. His body was once again starting to boil with intense desire and his hands started to grip Cloud's lithe body tighter. Sephiroth quickly pulled away and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain control of his hot-blooded body… No, not hot-blooded, it was boiling. Cloud stared at Sephiroth in confusion, face flushed, heart racing, and fully aroused. Sephiroth let out the breath he'd been holding slowly. This was not the time nor place to take him, Cloud had been right about that.

"I will speak to your mother myself, Cloud." Sephiroth turned his eyes toward Cloud's, his pupils that had been dilating now returning to the normal slits that they usually were. He caressed Cloud's hair and face with a smile before kissing his lips.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I will take care of everything." Cloud nodded unsurely as Sephiroth stood up, damning his body for a second time in trying to get the better of him.

"Get ready for bed. I'll come back later." Cloud nodded and swallowed as he listened to Sephiroth leave the room. Standing up, Cloud frowned as he turned away from the door and felt his erection with a groan before crawling into bed, wound tight and disappointed. But in the end, Cloud supposed it was a good thing. It was a bad time and way too soon. Besides, it was literally, the first day. Kind of like a first date. And besides, Cloud was now really anxious. Was this really going to happen? Sephiroth seemed pretty dead-set on it.

* * *

Sephiroth entered into the kitchen just as Cloud's mom was finishing getting the dishes into the sink to soak before starting on them. She heard him and looked back at the General.

"Hallo." She smiled and Sephiroth smiled back as he walked toward the table and sat down.

"Hello." Sephiroth greeted.

"I have something to talk to you about." Cloud's mother looked at the man a second before sitting down herself across from Sephiroth at the rectangular table.

"What is it?" Her expression was instantly worried.

"Cloud wants to go to Midgar with me." Her eyes widened.

"He can't!" Sephiroth remained unfazed.

"I offered." Now she looked shocked.

"You're too busy. Please understand; Cloud needs special care..." Sephiroth nodded.

"I will provide him with ample care. Probably more than he needs." Sephiroth swiftly stood and walked over toward her side. Leaning down till he was eye level with her and his hand flat on the table, he stared deeply into her eyes, his pupils dilating.

"He will be fine." She tensed.

"Cloud will be in the best of care. And he will be happy. You understand that, don't you?" Slowly, ever so slowly, Cloud's mother nodded.

"Yes… He'll be very happy with you… You're all he ever talks about." Sephiroth nodded. Standing erect, he smiled in triumph of his new little trick.

* * *

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Now, why don't you get started on the dishes and then go to bed?" Cloud's mother nodded and stood up. Walking passed Sephiroth she turned on the hot water and pulled on gloves. Sephiroth turned from the kitchen, his smile satisfied as he walked down the hall to the downstairs bedroom and slowly opened the door. Cloud jumped up in bed, face turned toward the door as Sephiroth closed it behind him. Sephiroth slowly walked across the space of the room and sat down on the edge of Cloud's bed.

"She agreed." Cloud's mouth and eyes opened in shock and Sephiroth was graced with Cloud's dull, though still equally beautiful blue eyes.

"She… Agreed?" Sephiroth nodded and stroked down the right side of Cloud's face.

"As long as I take care of you and make you happy." Cloud couldn't believe it! Could this day get any better! Sephiroth must have some incredible persuasion skills to get her to agree so fast! Cloud was glad he hadn't decided to relieve himself; Sephiroth might have caught him. A blush came to Cloud's cheeks at the thought, and even in the dimness of the room, Sephiroth saw. Moving closer, Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lips.

"Will you accept me?" Cloud closed his eyes again and looked up at Sephiroth in mild confusion.

"Of course." Sephiroth slowly gave Cloud one last peck before reluctantly raising to his feet.

"I'll come get you in the morning." Cloud stared up at Sephiroth in perplexity. So he was leaving? Cloud didn't want him to go… Not after what happened last time. A small twinge of fear became evident on Cloud's features and Sephiroth paused.

"You can stay here you know…" Sephiroth chuckled.

"No… I don't think… That would be a very good idea." As things were going, if Sephiroth stayed anywhere near Cloud he was going to have to work to control himself. It was already difficult to not try and get more than a kiss after his failed attempt in the bathroom.

"Why?" Sephiroth smiled fondly down at Cloud and ran his fingers through spiky blond tresses.

"Let's just say, I might do something we both will regret." Cloud face instantly turned red again in understanding.

"Oh…" Cloud looked down and gripped his blankets tightly in his fists.

"You promise you'll come back?" A worry and fear edged Cloud's voice and Sephiroth frowned as he sat down again no the edge of the bed and pulled Cloud into his chest. Cloud gasped lightly in surprise, but quickly went slack against the General.

"I'm going to go to the inn, go to my room, sleep, and then come get you in the morning. We'll have breakfast together." Sephiroth promised tenderly and Cloud shifted against the warrior.

"You won't leave?" Sephiroth kissed Cloud's forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Sephiroth refused to leave. If he hadn't hypnotized Cloud's mother into accepting letting her son go, Sephiroth would have been fully prepared to kidnap him.

"So rest." Sephiroth laid Cloud back into bed and pulled the blankets over him. Cloud blushed again in reaction to Sephiroth's overly doting behavior.

"So you promise?" Sephiroth nodded with a light smile.

&&

"Yes. I promise." Cloud nodded and Sephiroth kissed Cloud's lips, Cloud giving back a small peck before Sephiroth stood up again and left the room, leaving Cloud in his room, where he probably wouldn't be able to sleep a wink in excitement.

It was really happening! Finally! For once something was working out! Cloud shifted restlessly. Sephiroth, the hero he'd had since his young childhood, taking him on what Cloud knew would be a great adventure. And it was an added bonus that Sephiroth was so smitten with him.

Cloud had to admit, his adoration for Sephiroth had definitely turned toward a more sexually charged attraction as he grew older and hit puberty. Cloud absolutely loved the man, and he still did, even if the General wasn't quite as he'd imagined, but that was okay. Cloud was happy with it. Sephiroth's affection couldn't be more appreciated by anyone else.

Suddenly, Cloud couldn't wait for tomorrow.

&&

* * *

At the inn, Sephiroth walked down the hall with his gaze downward in intense thought. His brows were knitted down together and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"So… What's going on?" Sephiroth lifted his head a little to acknowledge Zack in the doorway to his room, but his expression did not change.

"Nothing. We're taking Cloud." Zack's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Sephiroth's gaze on Zack was steady.

"Seriously?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Wow. I mean, isn't this sudden?" Sephiroth ignored the question. For some reason no seemed to understand but him, but that was okay. Sephiroth didn't need anyone to understand but him. And if Cloud was willing and happy, he give a shit about anyone else.

"Aside from that… I think… Cloud has abandonment issues. He didn't want me to leave." Zack quirked a brow and then grinned and chuckled.

"Uh… Maybe he just didn't want his hero to leave?" Zack smirked.

"No… It was not disappointment in his voice… But fear. A fear that I would leave and not return… I sensed something a little off when I dropped him off earlier too." Sephiroth's tone was one of deep pondering as he opened the door to his room.

"Get some sleep Zack." Zack frowned deeply. He kind of liked Cloud, it wasn't cool that the kid could be traumatized like that.

"I wonder what happened." Zack muttered to himself as he entered into his room and closed the door. But instead of going to bed, Zack picked up his buster sword, strapped it to his back, and opened up his door again for a peak toward Sephiroth's room. There was no light escaping under the door, but Zack still didn't trust the man. Carrying a chair into the hall, Zack carefully set it down and then took a seat to watch Sephiroth's room. Sephiroth wasn't the man he used to be, and Zack was starting to really question his sanity. The only damn thing he cared about was Cloud! Zack didn't want to leave anything to chance, so he was going to be a watchdog for the night.

&&

Nothing had been right ever since Sephiroth locked himself in that mansion. Really, Zack was pretty sure the General was loony. His behavior was erratic; his obsession with Cloud almost disturbing, and the kid was just going along with it! Maybe Cloud was a little crazy too. Zack had no idea. He just knew something was wrong, especially during that fight and how Sephiroth acted when he came out of the reactor with Cloud, magically healed. Something terrible was a miss, and Zack felt a terrible feeling sinking into his gut.

&&

_I'm sorry it had to turn out like this.

* * *

_

Okay, I did a lot of revising on this, and hopefully you guys won't be so upset with it. I think the problem is how I was portraying Cloud, as was said. I wasn't expressing him properly because what I wanted was for a weak Cloud to be become strong and fearless. But I was expressing it VERY poorly. I hope that this rendition made what I had envisioned in my mind more clear.


End file.
